thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell's Amulet
Hell's amulet is an amulet forged from hell. Backstory Hell's amulet was formed in Hell by the Devil to control the restless spirits. The amulet is able to control even the strongest of beings, humans and demons alike. It worked by putting in the fires of hell with tourturing images of their loved ones, living or dead. After some Demons resisted the power they were accidentily sealed inside. Those demons now serve who ever finds it and wears it. It is supposed to be indestructable and has only been found by Ricileon Orochimaru. The Sealed Demons Sumbato, The Five Tailed Wolf Sumbato is a Five tailed Wolf Demon. He is extremely powerful and dangerous. When he arrived in Hell he immediatley terrorized anyone he could find. The devil was furious after he heard and showed him the amulet. Unfortunatley he escaped and went on the run. Sumbato can use the five tails in combat. He had a metal collar around his neck to control his anger. He can transform into a human if he wants to hide his identity. Sumbato is the older brother of Thena and Dargen, the three and four tail. He is son of Utama, the twelve tail. He was sealed accidently seven days after he escaped. He was found by Ricileon Orochimaru and now lives in her body. Human Sumbato His human form wears a long white coat and a black shirt and dark blue pants with red boots. His eyes are ice blue and his hair is dark black. A headband is worn to protect the seal on his forehead. This is because if it's damaged he goes back to his demonic form. He takes the form of a 5'10 17 year old male. Dekuu, The Skull Demon ﻿ Dekuu was the second demon to be sealed in the amulet. He was best friend of Sumbato when they were in Hell. He has barely seen Sumbato since he sealed himself in Ricileon﻿. Dekuu's family was strained and disfunctional. His father forced him to fight others as a yound child, and his mother was killed by hihim. Mujika is his brother, also sealed in the amulet with him. The spikes on his shoulders can be shot out and retracted any time he wants. The curved spikes on his arms are able to shoot out and retract as well. Because of being a bone related demon he can take out as many as his bones as he wants and still have replacements in his body. He now serves anyone who wears the amulet. Dekuu wasn't reluctant like Sumbato or Mujika, but wasn't too enthusiastic either. Human Dekuu Like the others he has a human form to disguise his true form. HIs human form wears a black coat with no shirt, brown pants, and no shoes. His hair is light brown and his eyes are brown too. Dekuu's seal is on his foot and is very vulnerable. He takes the form of a 5'8 16 year old male. Mujika, the Blade Demon Mujika is the blade demon sealed in the amulet. He is the brother of Dekuu, the skull demon. Although looking the most dangerous, he is actually the weakest demon of the three sealed. The giant blades he carries can rip through bodies and souls with ease. He is the only one who can fly in the group of demons. He can fuse with Dekuu to create Mujikuu. He is still weaker than Ricileon and Sumbato, but is far more powerful than Mujika or Dekuu. Human Mujika Mujika has a human form like the others. His has silver hair and amber eyes. He wears a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath along with black pants and brown shoes. His seal is on his chest. Mujika takes form of a 5'7 tall 16 year old male. Trivia *When Light Ricileon was created, she made the amulet's opposite, the Flower of Life. Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Demons Category:Gun Acern